Krista lenz/Historia Reiss
Krista is the main character in Attack on Titan. She is the nicest thing in season 1...in season 2....A BAD ASS! though she more bad ass! Her and Ymir need a happy ending! She hits Eren and Levi...Lil shits! Go girl show dem dumb boyz! Anyways She's so awesome!! Historia Reiss (ヒストリア・レイス Hisutoria Reisu?) is the illegitimate child of the nobleman Rod Reiss and the queen of the walls. She was raised in isolation on one of the Reiss family estates until the fall of Wall Maria. At that point, her mother was murdered in front of her, and Historia was coerced into renouncing her name and claim to Reiss heritage, taking on the new identity of Krista Lenz (クリスタ・レンズ Kurisuta Renzu?), and entering military service (which was expected to result in her death). Over the course of her childhood and isolation, and under the influence of her legitimate half-sister Frieda Reiss, Historia intentionally created a persona for herself that was to be in all things selfless and kind to those around her. In her innermost self however, she is a melancholy, empty shell of a girl, uncertain of her true nature and personality and of her purpose and meaning in the world. Ymir initially sought her out due to her curiosity about Historia's past, and in order to use her as a bargaining chip. In the process, she fell in love with the Historia she got to know under Krista's emotional armor and false projections. Once she reveals her true name, Historia becomes an important asset to the Survey Corps. She is pursued by various agents of the government (under orders of the King and the Inner Brigade) and by the Titan Shifters. Historia is very petite. She is the smallest soldier from the 104th Trainees Squad from which the central cast originates. She has long blonde hair, large blue eyes, and a rounded face; she usually wears the standard military uniform. Historia is noted for being very pretty; this, coupled with her kindness, sometimes causes her classmates to wonder if she is a goddess or an angel. It is hinted that many of the boys in her class crush on her. On expeditions, she wears her hair in a low ponytail. In her Krista persona, Historia is usually very shy, very kind, quick to burst into tears, and uncertain how to interact with others (likely due to her isolation as a child). However, Ymir notes that Historia's urge to show kindness to others stems not only from a desire to gain their esteem, but also that of the people around her: to be seen as a good person. This likely stems from her having been denied the esteem of others as a child and raised to believe herself to be an unfortunate mistake. The strongest manifestation of this tendency is Historia's repeated and severe suicidal inclinations; she expresses the desire to die in a manner so that others won't hate her for having existed at all and will speak of her and remember her favorably. A prime example is Historia's attempt to drag a wounded Daz to safety through a blizzard. Had Ymir not decided to help without prompting, Historia and Daz would have both frozen to death. After her abandonment by Ymir, who leaves with Reiner and Bertolt after the Clash of the Titans arc, Historia loses the hope that the revelation of her name seemed to produce in her. She regresses into a vapid disinterest in anything going on around her. She states that while the persona Krista Lenz was a kind and deeply caring person, the real Historia is vacant inside. Although Eren Yeager tells her that she seems more genuine and "less creepy" now, she continues to regard herself as lacking any true nature or identity. Historia was born as the illegimate and unrecognized daughter of Rod Reiss (who is later asserted to be of royalty). Her mother, Alma, was a beautiful servant in his household who later became his mistress. Historia was raised on an estate owned and administered by the Reiss family. Her mother was deliberately distant from her, never engaging her in any form of social interaction or expressing any affection to her. As Historia notes, her mother spent much of her time reading or leaving the estate in carriages; she never participated in work around the estate. Her maternal grandparents interacted with her only to inform her of her obligations around the estate and to instruct her on her chores. Therefore, Historia was gravely neglected by nearly all of her family. An important factor in her formative isolation was how other children on the estate and surrounding lands had treated her. If Historia attempted to engage with them and/or leave the estate, they actively terrorized her, throwing rocks and shouting abuse at her. Growing up, she began to read widely, including books that depicted the typical relationship between a mother and her child, causing Historia to question her own relationship with her mother, and desiring to understand what it was like to have meaningful physical contact with her mother. This led to an attempt to hug her mother resulting in her being violently slapped away and causing her mother to openly lament that she did not have the bravery to kill Historia when she had been born. Though bruised and bloody, Historia felt happiness because it was the first time she had ever been spoken to by her mother. After this incident she would not see nor interact with her mother again for several years. During this interlude, she came to understand her position in the Reiss household, particularly that she was regarded by those around her as a curse and grave burden to her family; though she did not understand the reason for her treatment and rejection. The only consolation in her life on the estate were the animals being husbanded, providing her with a means of companionship. However, she seemingly held one friend during her childhood; a mysterious woman named Frieda Reiss who would visit her in secret. The woman taught Historia how to read, and further encouraged her personal development in the hopes of becoming a kind girl that everyone would love. She would chide Historia for not being more lady-like, but would become distressed when the girl spoke of her as an ideal role model of a proper Lady. It is not yet stated why, but Historia would forget many of these interactions and her existence, save for when the memories were subconsciously accessed during dreams. Days after the fall of Wall Maria, Rod Reiss came to the estate with her mother to see Historia and to take her into the Reiss household properly; it is assumed that Historia would thus be recognized as a child and heir to the Reiss family. As they attempted to evacuate they were surrounded by unmarked soldiers of the Inner Brigade of the Military Police, who then confronted Rod Reiss over the identity of Historia and her mother. Rod Reiss in turn, denied any relation to them. One of the soldiers, Kenny Ackerman, restrained Historia's mother and killed her as she desperately attempted to deny being Historia's mother and her existence thereof. Her last testament before having her throat cut were to look at her daughter and coldly state that she wished she had never given birth to her. The soldiers then attempted to kill Historia as well, but Rod Reiss intercepted their efforts by offering an alternative arrangement: that if, she were to disappear from the Reiss household, assume a new name and identity before enlisting as a soldier, that would mean they would not need to kill her. The soldiers agreed with this, and Rod Reiss then gave her the new name of "Krista Lenz After the cataclysm of the Colossal Titan breaching Wall Maria, Historia lived in a refugee camp before reaching the minimum age requirement to enable her to enlist as a trainee. Upon her subsequent training and graduation she had been ranked as 10th of the 104th; a rank below Sasha Blouse (this was later asserted by Historia to have been given the tenth position by Ymir In the year 848, two years before graduation, Historia accompanies the other trainees on a wilderness hunt to sustain themselves in times of peace. Along with the other trainees, Historia is pulled into an equipment heist by thieves in the forest and is kidnapped, held as a hostage so the trainees don't retaliate. The ones left behind create a plan to try and rescue her, and after some trouble and the eventual capture of the thieves, Historia is safely returned and the thieves arrested. Following her inauguration into the military, Historia wasn't seen to be partaking in the battle of Trost until attempting to help Armin overcome the distress of him believing himself to have lost his friends to the Titans.5 She would then play a role in helping a Mikasa lead expedition with the other trainees retake control the supply room, enabling the trainees to affect a resupply which had until then, been preventing their withdrawal from Trost. This was while the Rogue Titan enaged other Titans in combat, distracting them from the expedition. Combat:'''6/10 '''Unicat Annie: Oh Krista you are life and are an angel! Krista: Oh Thank you UnicatAnnie you're so kawaii UnicatAnnie: *Blushes* Oh stop :) Category:GIRL POWER♀ Category:GIRLS RULE Category:Glitter La Candies Category:Attack on Titan Category:Females